


*Bing Bong* Ladies and Gentlemen, we did not mean for you to hear us having kinky sex. Apologies from the management.

by mm8



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Uniform Kink, cold open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: What it says on the tin. XD





	*Bing Bong* Ladies and Gentlemen, we did not mean for you to hear us having kinky sex. Apologies from the management.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorina/gifts).



> I looked through the pinboard of the Cabin Pressure kink meme to get ideas for your story. So it's sort of a fill of [this prompt](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=10957458#cmt10957458). 
> 
> I wrote this when I was on a writing spree and mostly half-asleep. So if it's complete rubbish you have an idea why.
> 
>   ~~BTW if anyone knows where/how to get episodes of Cabin Pressure besides iTunes and illegal versions on Youtube, please let me know. I miss binge-listening to this show.~~
> 
> And Cabin Pressure is _really_ hard to listen to when your trying not to laugh because your husband is sleeping and ill. Very hard. 
> 
> Hope you like this Shorina!

Martin was breathless. 

He usually didn't go for this sort of thing. However he was fairly certain that there wasn't actually any sort of rule banning sex on an aeroplane. The astronauts had sex on the Hubble didn't they? This was a bit out if character for him though. Martin wasn't spontaneous or daring. He was just _Martin_.

Martin moaned into the kiss as Douglas pushed him against the console. He leaned his arms back and grasped the edge. For a brief second Martin thought that perhaps he hit something but quickly forgot as Douglas cradled his face with his large hands, deepening the kiss. Their lips slid together perfectly and they were in-sync with each other. Martin's eyes were closed as he concentrating on the sensation. Douglas' lips were rough but it felt familiar and comforting. His head was titled upwards to return the kiss. Sometimes the height difference was quite nice. He barely came up over his partner's shoulders but it could be useful sometimes for these sort of activities. Douglas tended to take the lead in their relationship. It was soothing to not take point on something.

Douglas pressed his body against Martin. He could feel the definitive hard line of Douglas' length rubbing against his stomach. Martin whimpered as his partner started s trail of kisses down the length of his neck. Douglas pulled Martin's nice shirt to the side and mouthed at his collar bone.

"Douglas, we _can't_ ," he whined. "There are rules and standards and it's beyond being unprofessional."

"Oh Martin. Have a little fun," Douglas encouraged. "No one's on GERTI. Arthur's hoovering stopped over fifteen minutes ago and Carolyn is _always_ the first one to leave after we've landed." His partner breathed hotly in his ear, "I know you've thought about it. You listed having sex on GERTI in your kinks list we both made last year."

_Oh God_.

Martin had completely forgotten about those lists. They made it quite early on in their relationship after the first couple times they had slept together. Both mutually agreed that they should lay their cards on the table to see what was in fact on the table or not. Martin blushed so hard that he was positive his face matched the color of his hair. 

It was only then did he surrender to Douglas' advances. He pressed his growing erection so his was in line with his partner's. In response Douglas let out a predatory growl and bit his neck rather hard. Martin wrapped his arms around Douglas' neck for some leverage. 

Unexpectedly, Douglas broke them apart and fixed his eyes on him. "Clothes. Off. _Now_." 

Martin starting to take off his uniform and put it to the side where it hopefully would not be damaged. When he glanced over to see what progress Douglas made he was taken aback. Martin blinked. "You have condoms and lube with you in the flight deck?"

"In case of an emergency!" defended Douglas. "Biggles hats and condoms that's me. Speaking of hats, do keep yours on."

Martin's hand was grazing the brim of his captain's hat ready to remove it. This was _interesting_. "Erm, yes, yes of course." He straightened his hat a bit and looked at his boyfriend waiting for some sort of direction. When none came, he asked, "How are we to do this?"

Douglas smiled evilly. "Well I thought I'd bend you over the console and finger you. Once you were opened enough you'd ride me as I gazed lovingly at you. Win win I'd say."

Martin rolled his eyes bit turned about and bent over the console. He felt silly to be honest. He forgot all about that as Douglas' lubed fingers entered him, stretching him open. He started with two fingers but it quickly became three. Martin was a shivering mess by the time Douglas removed his fingers making him whine at the loss.

Without a single word spoken, Douglas sat in the co-pilot seat. His legs were spread wide and his erection pointed upwards, a condom already rolled on it. Martin tried his best to maneuver himself so that he was straddling his boyfriend, but was high enough so he could get a hold of Douglas' member. It took a few fumbled tries and with Douglas' assistance until the head of his boyfriend's cock penetrated his hole.

Martin moaned loudly as he sunk down on Douglas' dick. It was slow going working his way inch by inch until all of Douglas was inside of him. Douglas grasped his thin hips and helped him rise up and lower down. Martin closed his eyes. He revealed in the feeling of being filled. It felt so _right_. Like something was missing before but with a cock inside him he became complete. 

Douglas' breath hitched and his eyes widened. "Look at you," he spoke. "So perfect." Suddenly Douglas thrust upwards into Martin, taking back dominance. Martin said little by this point all he could do was bite his lip to keep from screaming. One of his hands was grasped his hat to keep it from falling off his head.

"Douglas," he gasped in between thrusts. "I'm going to--" That was all the warning he was able to give before his cum splashed between them, some landing on the chair and floor. A moment later Douglas follow suit as he grunted and thrust into Martin a couple more times until he was balls deep. 

Both of them tried to catch their breaths. Martin rested his forehead on Douglas' shoulder. "That was... That was..."

"Uh, chaps."

Martin's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He tried to _gracefully_ pull out of Douglas and stand up so his private bits weren't exposed but instead he fell flat on his face. "Arthur! I-- I-- I-- thought you were gone!" he mumbled against the floor.

Arthur had one foot in the flight deck and the other in the galley. He had his hand covering his eyes and his face was heated to a deep pink. "Yeah, no. See I forgot my teddy bear with the eyepatch and I can't sleep without it so I decided to pop on by to get it. Only Mum didn't fancy me going out alone so we came together. Not like that! Not like you guys!" Arthur spluttered and coughed. " _Anyway_ the point is that Mum's a bit peeved about... Well... erm..." He waved his hand toward them and groaned when he realized he'd waved the hand that was covering his eyes. "She's a bit peeved over you _canoodling_ in the flight deck."

"How does she _know_?" Douglas bore a hole into Arthur's head. "She couldn't possibly know."

Arthur pointed past them to the console. "The cabin address is on."

Martin had steadied himself and grabbed his Captain's hat to cover himself. He slowly turned his head to gaped at the cabin address switch that was in the on position. Oh no. When they started he had thought he hit something... "Oh God," his voice was deflated. "Oh God. Oh _God_. _Oh God_!"

"Yeah," Arthur responded rather slowly. "Mum says she wants to see both of you straight away. And that clothes are mandatory." After that Arthur quickly scurried away.

Without shame Douglas stood up and switched it to 'off'.

"What if there had been passengers?" Martin's breath was coming in short and he could feel his chest getting tighter. "What if there were passengers and MJN Air was sued? It'd be all of our fault! Carolyn could fire us, Douglas! We could lose our jobs and have a mark against us if we try to find other jobs!"

Douglas stared pointedly at him. "We're not going to be fired, Martin."

"We are! We will! What are--"

Douglas picked up his uniform along with Martin's and handed it off. "We're not going to be sacked because who else is she going to get so cheap?"

Martin gaped at him. It made sense but still... He stared down at his uniform. He didn't want to lose this. It was all he had ever wanted. Douglas included. If he got fired what could he do? Icarus Removals was barely enough to pay the bills. Douglas would be fine. He was one of the best pilots that Martin knew. But certainly he would be stuck and never fly again. He--

Douglas snapped his fingers too close to his head. "Stop _thinking_ Martin. It's fine. We would have never had sex in the flight deck. It'd be rather difficult for you to ride me _and_ fly the plane." He smiled mischievously. "She's not going to fire us for more than obvious reasons. Leave to me. It'll be fine." He nudged his shoulder with Martin's. "Come on lets get dressed and go listen to Carolyn's rant."

Martin gazed at his boyfriend. Douglas was amazing. This relationship was amazing. Even though he was going to give Douglas a lecture of his own, he felt really lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Story time! So a year or two ago our family went on a Disney Cruise. The starting point was in Florida. We went a couple days ahead of time to do some fun things while there. We all went the Kennedy Space Center. They have this option called 'lunch with an astronaut'. Kind of what it sounds like. There's a lot of people in this banquet hall. You eat from a buffet and a random astronaut talks about being an astronaut. The one we saw was a guy named [Jerry Carr](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gerald_P._Carr). He was nice and informative. My sister-in-law and I had pictures taken with him. Afterwards he had sort of like an autograph signing in the gift shop. We all went so we could have our pictures signed. As he was doing mine I looked over to see my father-in-law standing at the side looking a little tentative. So you know what I did? I encouraged him to ask the astronaut whatever he wanted. You know what he asked this old man? **"Has anyone had sex in space?"** "headdesk* I kid you not. Btw the answer was basically yeah we're human of course people have had sex in space. *shakes my head* Goddamnit father-in-law. Goddamnit.


End file.
